Making Memories
by Troypaylove4eva
Summary: Sharpay comes back from vacation with a big suprise for Troy. Troypay
1. Chapter 1

_**Title- Making Memories**_

_**summery- Sharpay come back from vacation with a big suprise for Troy.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

Sharpay walked up to the familair house of her boyfriend. She knew the place exactly. She had been there like a million times. She was really happy because she was finally back from her vacation and she had missed her boyfriend.

"Hey Troy."

Sharpay smiled as Troy stood there suprised but happy to see his girlfriend.

"Oh my God Shar. I missed you so much."

He hugged her tightly. Not planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Troy...I was only gone for two weeks."

"And it was two weeks in hell."

Troy finally let her go as they sat on the porch swing.

"Aw, you didn't have any fun?"

"None without you."

"What about Chad and the guys?"

"Well I couldn't do this with the guys."

Then he leaned over and kissed her. She automatically responded by placing her hand on his cheek.

"Well I would hope not."

Sharpay smirked as they broke the kiss.

"So, how was your vacation anyway?"

"Great, me and Gabby had a blast."

"Did you meet any guys?"

Troy raised his eyebrow playfully.

"No, did you meet any girls while I was gone?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow in the same fashion Troy had.

"Yeah, I even knocked one up." He smirked.

Sharpay slapped him playfully across the chest.

"Well you managed to knock one girl up."

Sharpay looked away. Troy stared at her confused.

"What?"

"See, part of the reason I came back from vacation so early was because I sort of...found out I was pregnant."

Troy just sat there...shocked. He didn't even blink.

"I'd kind of like some kind of reaction please. I know this is a lot to handle, but come one. Even I handled this better."

Sharpay laughed slightly as she wazed her hand infront of his face. He finally snapped out of it.

"You're...y-you're..."

"Preganat."

"No..no way."

"Do you need to see the test or something?"

"How can you be so calm about this? I mean..we're having a ababy. Wait, it is mine right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's yours dilweed."

"Okay...good."

"So...want to talk about it?"

Troy just looked at Sharpay a minute...or should he say the future mother of his child. He picked her uip, spinning her around.

"Oh my God. This is great Sharpay."

"Just one problem Troy. We're still in high school remeber."

"It doesn't matter. We'll get through this. I know we will. I love you so much Shar."

"I love you too."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**okay, right now this is just a oneshot. But if you like it I might make it into a story. So please review**_

_**Tootles!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two- Telling people--month one**_

_**Summery- Sharpay comes back from vacation with a big suprise for Troy.**_

_**Disclamier- I own nothing.**_

_**A/N- Okay, I decided to turn this into a story, so here's the 2nd chap.**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

Sharpay slowly opened the door to her brothers room. She was scared about what she was going to tell him. He had always been a great brother, but how was she suppose to tell him that she was pregnant. She knew this couldn't go over well.

"Ry..."

"Hey Shar, what's up?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay shrugged and sat on the end of his bed with a serious look. Ryan saw this and turned off his ipod.

"I need to talk to about something."

"Okay...what is it?"

"Well see...um, I'm sort of...prganat." Sharpay mubbled.

Ryan just stared at her for a second. The it finally hit him.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Ryan screamed.

"Ryan relax."

"Relax? You want me to relax. You freaking come in and tell me your pregnant out of the blue. Sharpay, how could you let this happen?"

"Hey, me and Troy are happy about it. I know it wasn't planned and not smart, but we love each other and we're going to this baby just as much."

"You're keeping it?"

"Well...yeah."

"Shar, you and Troy are only seniors. Do you really think you and Troy can handle a baby?"

"Yes, I do. I know you're upset but-"

"I'm going to kill Bolton. I can't believe he knocked you up!"

"RYAN!" Sharpay yelled. "Can you just please be supportive or something. Instead of threatning to kill my boyfriend ot yelling at me."

"Fine...I'll just kill Troy later." Ryan smirked.

Sharpay smiled a little and gave her brother a hug.

"I love you Ry."

"I love you too sis. And don't worry, I'm here for you all the way."

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Okay Troy, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

Asked Chad as he walked into Troy's backyard where he was playing basketball.

"Yeah...something big."

"Don't tell me you got Shar pregnant." Chad joked.

Chad suddenly saw the serious look on Troy's face and stopped lauging.

"Actually..." Roy began.

"Oh my God...you knocked her up, didn't you?"

"Do you have to put it like that?"

"Sorry...I'm just...shocked."

"How do you think I felt when I found out." Troy chuckled.

"I mean...I didn't even know you guys had slept together."

"Yeah...only three times though."

"Well you better have enjoyed those three times because while she's pregnant and after she has the baby she won't want anything to do with you."

"What are you talking about."

"Most girls don't like doing it while they're prganant, and after the baby she'll probibly be too worn out and stuff."

"And how do you know all of this?"

Chad shrugged as he shot the ball.

"My mom."

"You mean the woman who keeps pictures of people in her fridge. Oh yeah, she's a real reliable source." Troy smirked.

"Well that's beside the point. What are you and Shar going to do?"

"We're going to keep the baby. And figure things out from there."

"Yeah...you're screwed man."

Chad patted Troy on the shoulder as they continued to talk about things.

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

_**Alright, well not much to say, so thinks for those who reviewed and please review for this chap.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three- Telling the folks--month one**_

_**Previously- Sharpay told Ryan while Troy broke the news to Chad.**_

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**_

_**A/N- I wanted Ryan to get into trouble. I just love messing with Ryan! I just love his character too much, but who doesn't love Ryan, right?**_

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

"Okay, what are we here for?" Asked Troy's father.

They had the Evan's and Bolton's out to dinner so they could break the new to them together. This wasn't going to be easy...they could already tell.

"Okay, well...see...this hard, but..." Troy stuttered.

He wasn't sure how he was suppose to handle this. It's not everyday an eighteen year old guy tells his parent's that he got his girlfriend pregnant. At least he hoped it didn't happen every day...

"Shar, I think you can take it from here."

"No, you should."

"I really don't think I should."

"Yes you should." Sharpay glared.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh my God. Sharpay's pregnant with Troy's baby and they're keeping it." Ryan yelled, frustrated.

Everybody turned to Ryan in shock...well mostly Sharpay and Troy. The Bolton's and Evan's were just shocked.

Ryan noticed all the eyes on him.

"What are you looking at me for? I'm not the one who's pregnant."

"RYAN!" Sharpay shrieked.

"Oops, sorry Shar."

"Y-you're pregnant?" Asked Sharpay's father.

"Yeah daddy, I am." Sharpay said as she gripped onto Troy's hand tightly.

"I-I can't believe this. How could this happen?" Asked a shocked Mrs. Evan's.

"Well, when two people love each other, they tend to-"

"RYAN!"

"Sorry...again. Geez, why is everyone yelling at me. I didn't get pregnant with Troy's baby."

"RYAN!"

"Okay, sorry."

"What are you two planning on doing about this?" Asked Mr. Bolton after his shock subsided.

"We're going to keep it, and raise it. We were even thinking of maybe moving in together after the baby is born." Troy said confidently.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to raise a baby while you're so young?"

"Dad, don't worry. We've thought about all this, and we're keeping the baby." Troy said sternly.

"Then I guess we have no choice but to support you through this. You guys are going to need us through all of this, and we'll be there."

"You will?" Asked a taken aback Troy.

"Yes, we will."

"And so will we." Joined in Mr. Evan's

"Thank you daddy, and thank you Mr. Bolton. This means a lot." Sharpay said as Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"But there's still a lot of questions to be asked, and I plan on asking all of them." Mrs. Evan's said firmly to her daughter.

Ryan chuckled a little. "Man, am I glad I'm not you Shar."

Sharpay glared at him. "If you want that pineapple you call a head in one piece tomorrow I suggest you stop talking."

"Well somebody's having mood swings already."

"RYAN!"

TXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXSXTXS

**Aw man, do I love that Ryan. But anyway, I know that most parents wouldn't take it as calmly as their parents did, but some might. When my brother's girlfriend got pregnant at 18 (my brother was 19...well, he still is) my dad took it pretty well. He didn't even yell, and for my dad...that's one of the biggest shocked EVER cuz my dad has a really bad temper, but you probably don't care. Anyway, some parents do take it better than others, that's my point. Anyways, please REVIEW...do it for Ryan.**

**Tootles!**


End file.
